


Desk Space

by Sheneya



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desk Top Porn, was originally written before we found out Renard's parentage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Grimm_kink on Dreamwidth, Prompt: Title: Nick/Renard, Office Sex, Renard and Nick, with Nick bent over Renard's desk. :)

Nick whimpered as his captain's large hands pinned him down, one pressing against the small of his back, the other between his shoulders as he slowly pumped into him.

It had started out as an argument about Nick's sudden inability to call for back up, Renard had locked them both inside his office as the other police officers filtered out for the day, before yelling at the top of his lungs about stupidity, and lack of self preservation instincts.

Nick was pretty sure they'd both been surprised when Renard's mouth had slammed down hard enough to bruise both their lips, he knows he was surprised when his first reaction was to wiggle his hands underneath his captain's belt and pull him flush against his groin.

His next clearest memory after that, was off him being stripped of his boxers by his now shirtless, unbuckled and unzipped superior, who was still muttering about suicidal detectives as he nibble his way across Nick's chest, Nick was too busy noticing Renard went commando to respond.

Which lead to where he was now, both legs being held apart by strong thighs, solid hands pinning him to the desk and a thick cock, which had exchanged it's slow movements for something faster, and harder.

His hands scrabbled at the unsigned paperwork that had managed to escape being pinned under his body, before the hand pinning his upper back, moved to his leg, lifting it up onto the desk, and pushing him forwards, scattering the now crumpled and sweaty paper across the floor.

Sean's entire weight pushed against his back, he figured at a time like this, he was allowed to use Sean's first name, as each heavy thrust made his eyes roll in his head and beads of precome drip onto the papers beneath him.

Until finally, unable to take it anymore, he groaned as the building heat spread through his entire body and he came all over the rocking desk.

A few more thrusts and a soft grunt behind him as wet heat filled him, meant Sean had come as well, but it wasn't going down, instead, it seemed to swell inside him even more, filling him beyond anything he'd tried in college .

Nick startled as the soft press of his captain's head against his tired spine felt like a furry ear, before he literally felt it revert to normal.

"Dammit." Sean's voice was weak with post-coital exhaustion. "We're going to be stuck for a while."

Nick was limp as he was pulled up, the older man no longer making an attempt to hide his unnatural strength, and carried, while still attached to Sean's swollen knot, to the captain's chair.

Yawning, he leaned into Sean's chest.

'We'll discuss you keeping this from me after we separate."

"You're taking this pretty calmly."

"I'm getting used to the weird shit in my life.....But you're the one making up an excuse for all the paperwork everyone's going to have to refill tomorrow."


End file.
